encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Six Of One
__INDEX__ Six Of One - The Prisoner Appreciation Society ist der Name des britischen Fanclubs der Fernsehserie Nummer 6 bzw. im Original The Prisoner. Der Club bezeichnet sich selbst als „Gesellschaft zur Würdigung (der Serie) The Prisoner“. Bezeichnung Der Name Six Of One geht auf eine englische Redewendung zurück, mit der der örtliche Leiter Nummer Zwei in der ersten Episode den Neuankömmling als Nummer Sechs bezeichnet und auf dessen Erwiderung, er sei ein Mensch: „Six of one, half a dozen of the other.“ Gemeint ist: Spielt doch keine Rolle. Die deutsche Fernsehfassung des ZDF von 1969 verändert die Aussage des Satzes deutlich, wenn auch treffend: „Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus.“ Entstehung Der Engländer Dave Barrie (Jahrgang 1947) erfuhr 1966 von den Dreharbeiten zu Patrick McGoohans neuer Serie Nummer 6 und hatte Gelegenheit, diese in Portmeirion während seiner Ferien zu besuchen. Als Fan von McGoohans früherer Fernsehserie Geheimauftrag für John Drake verfolgte er die Erstausstrahlung daraufhin mit großem Interesse. Als Nummer 6 1976 im britischen Fernsehen wiederholt wurde, schrieb Barrie mit der Bitte um mehr Informationen an den Sender ATV. Nach Ausstrahlung der letzten Episode veröffentlichte der Sender seine Anschrift. Das Interesse war enorm. Noch in derselben Nacht klingelten fremde Menschen an seiner Tür, in den Tagen darauf erhielt er viele Zuschriften von Prisoner-Begeisterten aus dem ganzen Land. In einem Rundschreiben erläuterte Barrie die Beweggründe seiner Suche nach Gleichgesinnten. Die Prisoner Appreciation Society wurde am 6. Januar 1977 förmlich gegründet, und der erste organisierte Besuch des Drehschauplatzes Portmeirion durch eine größere Anzahl Interessierter fand 1977 statt. Society-Einzelheiten Six Of One wird ehrenamtlich betrieben. Etwa zehn Personen sind aktiv. Der Mitgliedsbeitrag für Kontinentaleuropa beträgt 37,00 Euro (Stand: 2013), die Mitgliedschaft für ein Jahr verlängert sich nicht automatisch. Seit den frühen 1980er Jahren veröffentlicht die Society unter wechselnden Titeln regelmäßig eigene Publikationen, seit Ende 2014 das Magazin Six4Two. Bei Zusammenkünften und Veranstaltungen haben über die Jahre viele ehemalige Mitarbeiter an der Produktion in Interviews Hintergrundinformationen über die Entstehung von Nummer 6 geliefert, die entweder in den Magazinen veröffentlicht oder etwa als Videodokumentation bei den Prisoner Conventions gezeigt wurden. Ron Grainer, Komponist der Titelmusik, war 1978 der erste Ehrengast. Mitglieder von Six Of One haben seither viele Requisiten und Dokumente zusammengetragen und gesichert und maßgeblich die sogenannten „alternativen“ Versionen der beiden Episoden „Die Ankunft“ sowie „Die Glocken von Big Ben“ ans Tageslicht befördert. Die Mitgliederzahl hat im Lauf der Jahre stark variiert. Sie liegt 2013 bei rund 500. Patrick McGoohan akzeptierte in einem Telegramm zwar die Ehrenpräsidentschaft, gab jedoch seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit nicht auf und hat die jährlichen Prisoner-Conventions in Portmeirion zeit seines Lebens nie besucht. „Profoundly grateful to you and the Society for your interest and understanding. Am honoured to accept Honorary Presidency. Blessings to you all. Half a dozen of the other. Be seeing you. Patrick McGoohan" Prisoner-Conventions Die Prisoner-Conventions, PortmeiriCon genannt, bilden seit Jahrzehnten die von Six Of One organisierte Hauptattraktion. Nahezu der gesamte Ort Portmeirion, der neben dem Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studiogelände von Borehamwood (Hertfordshire) in der Nähe von London Drehschauplatz von Nummer 6 war, steht hierbei für die Aktivitäten zur Verfügung. Seit Ende der 1970er Jahre fanden die Conventions in aller Regel im Spätsommer statt. Auf Drängen des Managements liegen die Conventiontermine seit Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts meist vor Ostern, in der Vorsaison des Hotels Portmeirion. Neben den Besuchen von Ehrengästen und der Aufführung von Filmdokumentationen sowie Theaterstücken stehen im Außenbereich regelmäßig Inszenierungen einiger markanter Szenen aus der Serie auf dem Programm. So das lebensgroße Schachturnier aus „Schachmatt“ und der Wahlkampf aus „Freie Wahl“. Diese Episode wurde 1969 nicht vom ZDF synchronisiert und gesendet. Außerdem besteht Gelegenheit zu Ortsrundfahrten in den für die Serie typischen und als Taxis genutzten Mini-Mokes. Six-Of-One-Gründer Dave Barrie unternimmt erläuternde Führungen durch den Ort. Die Prisoner-Conventions stehen im Prinzip nur Mitgliedern offen, allerdings sind die Außenaktivitäten, vom ohnehin zu entrichtenden Eintrittsgeld für den Ort Portmeirion abgesehen, frei zugänglich. Quellen * Dave Barrie: u.a. „The Long And Winding Road“, 1996, Sonderpublikation von Six Of One; Barrie hat Workshops („Brain Bash“) veranstaltet und weitere Artikel in verschiedenen Mitgliederzeitschriften verfasst, darunter „The Majesty of Fall Out“ über die umstrittene letzte Episode Demaskierung und „In The Land Of Dark Dreams And Long Shadows“ über Herkunft und Einflüsse der surrealistischen Folge Die Anklage. Barries Texte sind nicht kommerziell verlegt worden. Ein Teil ist auf der unter Weblinks genannten Website zu finden. Weblinks * http://www.sixofone.co/about_6o1.html – Six Of One Society Details & History (englisch) * Umfangreichste Website in deutscher Sprache „Wir sehen uns!“ oder: „L'année dernière au Village“ * Larry Hall: „What it means, not what it says“ http://match-cut.de/tho/tallyho20.htm, A short trip around the German language version of The Prisoner (auf englisch) Kategorie:Fankultur